


【SK】Immortal

by Le_destin_Su



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Summary: 借梗贾尼，单个角色死亡预警，但是真的是甜文（？Lofer:2015/05/26
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	【SK】Immortal

一.

二宫背着双肩包立在地铁站里，木然地看着身旁人来人往。不安和浮躁的因子在空气中涌动着，每一个画面都熟悉得像是已经刻在了自己的心底一样。

二宫低头瞧了眼手表，又抬眼看了看对面车厢里对自己笑得一脸柔软的恋人。二宫明白马上就要发生什么，但他还是抽搐着嘴角，想要扬起一个笑容回应那人幼稚的挥手，在下一秒就被巨大的爆炸声打断。升腾起的烟雾混杂着火药的硫磺味，轰得一声阻断了二宫的视线。身旁尖叫着奔跑的行人仿佛被调成了无声的慢动作，世界突然安静得只剩下火焰舔舐车厢的噼啪声。二宫盯着那列已经成为一团火球的列车，一步一步走上前去。他没有畏惧火团喷出的骇人的热浪，相比之下，他毫无意识地淌下的泪珠反而几乎要将他灼伤。

他知道这只是个梦境。这个可怕的梦魇已经缠绕了他整整五年，他不确定自己的后半辈子是否也要一直陷入这种泥淖。每一次爆炸，每一次离别，甚至每一次路人惊慌失措的表情都是一模一样的，仿佛是刻意的一遍又一遍的复制，直到将这血淋淋的伤口拉扯到无法再愈合，直到让他彻底对这痛彻心肺的苦楚变得麻木。

但事实并不如所愿。每一次爆炸都会激起二宫无法控制的泪水，即便它们毫无改变。二宫感觉自己就像是被绑在高加索山上的普罗米修斯。梦魇是那饥不择食的秃鹫，一次又一次啄食着自己的心脏。那种噬骨的疼痛，每一次都让二宫不堪忍受到几乎要跪下。

烟雾弥漫，二宫昏昏沉沉地陷入了黑暗之中，仿佛被拉扯进无底的黑洞。

二宫是被熟悉的声音唤醒的。

＂小和，醒醒。你做噩梦了。＂

房间里的百叶窗自动拉开，淡淡的阳光打在二宫的面庞上。二宫没有睁眼，只是轻轻地问到＂现在几点了？＂

＂五点半。＂声音似乎有点犹豫，不过还是坚持说了下去＂对不起，是我擅自提前叫醒您。但是我监测出您的心跳在睡眠中变得异常，我担心您再一次...＂

＂没事的，智。你不用担心我。＂二宫睁开眼坐了起来＂既然已经醒了就没必要再继续睡下去了。＂

二宫接过墙上金属臂递来的外套穿上。尽管他仍像往常一样询问着今天早餐的内容和当日的计划行程，但是大野智仍能感受到他身旁弥漫的低气压。

——即使自己只是一个虚拟的智能管家。

二.

大野智清晰地记得五年前，自己诞生的那个瞬间看见的世界。

彩色的，生动的，比在趁系统不断更新的日日夜夜里自己想象的世界更加美好。映入视线的还有一个清秀的男子，自己看见他的时候他也正盯着自己。＂成功了。＂他喃喃自语着，脸上呈现着掩饰不住的激动和喜悦——可是并非全是喜悦，大野智还从他的脸上扫描出名为落寞和憔悴的情绪。内置系统告诉大野智这几种情感是不可能同时出现在一个人的脸上，所以他又将信将疑地将对面男人的面孔重新扫描了一遍。

＂你在扫描我？＂他看见对面的男人轻轻地笑了起来，＂有什么不确定的吗？＂

＂没有。＂他听见自己的声音，干涩机械得过分，＂唔...我该如何称呼您？＂他迅速在网络上搜索着＂先生？＂

＂不用这么生疏地称呼我。＂对方垂下了眼睑，淡淡地开口＂叫我小和就行，那人从前也是这样叫我的。＂

大野智不太理解那后半句话，不过他并非很在意。毕竟自己才刚刚出生，还有很多东西要学。于是他小心翼翼地更改了系统里的称呼。

＂而你，叫大野智。＂盘腿坐在对面的男人抬起眼睛，微笑着说。

三.

在真实的大野智因爆炸而消逝之后，在新的大野智因科技而诞生之前，二宫度过了一段堪称疯狂的时期。

整日整夜的不睡，废寝忘食地在车库里捣腾着想要创造出永生的爱人，这种疯狂的想法遭到了亲友们一致的怀疑和担忧。

然而在某个下雨的夜晚，端着自家做的晚饭匆匆送来的相叶看见了愣愣地站在车库外的二宫。雨水顺着他的发丝滚落，湿了他的肩头，本就消瘦的背影变得更加单薄了。相叶看得湿了眼眶，喉咙像是梗了根刺般硬是发不了声。雨势大了些，他只得走上前去，拍了拍好友的肩。

＂你的晚饭。＂相叶尽量用上扬着的口吻＂从桂花楼帮你带的哦，现场做的，可不是微波炉叮出来的。＂

二宫没有接。他凝望着黑暗的车库深处，喃喃地开口，＂就快成功了，雅纪，就快成功了。＂他又颤抖着重复了一遍，＂智他可以回来了，和我在一起，永远。＂

相叶递出便当的手尴尬地停在空中。他望着出神的二宫，情不自禁地涌出些恐慌，却又不知道该说些什么才好。

二宫移开了视线，转头看向好友。雨水模糊了他的面庞，相叶不知道这似乎几天未眠的憔悴的面容上淌下的，究竟是雨还是泪。

＂从他不在的那一天开始，我就已经死去。即使我还会思念，会呼吸。＂二宫的嘴角翘了翘＂所以我创造他，同样是给我自己新的生命。＂

四.

所幸的是，二宫的确是不可多得的天才。

只用了两年的时间他就在自家车库里就捣腾出了顶尖的智能程序。这种AI管家能辅佐二宫的日常生活，能对话，能自我升级完善，甚至能有一部分属于自己的独立思维。二宫管他叫大野智，亲切地仿佛是在延续对死去恋人的爱。托他的福，二宫的生活变得健康了许多。早上有人逼着他喝完一大杯牛奶，晚上在他与网络上相隔千里的人撕战时切断电源逼他睡觉。也不知道是什么原因，大野智老是做些稀奇古怪的鱼类作为二宫的晚餐，还趁二宫不在给他画了整整一面墙的壁画。二宫老是生他的气，因为他总是以各种理由打搅自己习以为常的生活，尽管二宫自己承认这些并不健康。不过总的来说，二宫算是开心了起来。

生活恢复了常态，二宫的父母也就没再多说。二宫开始求职，上班。每天早上浴室里的金属手臂会帮他轻柔地刮胡子，细心地整理好领带。最后，送他出门。

＂再见，小和，祝您一路顺风。＂

＂嗯。再见，智。＂二宫笑了笑，朝空无一人的房间挥了挥手。

五.

大野智趁二宫上班时打扫卫生，烹饪晚餐。在剩余的时间里不断地自我更新升级。

因为他发现自己越是高级，越是与人类相似，也就越能体会到二宫骨子里的寂寞。自己的存在，满足了二宫一部分的希望，可是还差些什么。

到底是什么呢？

大野智努力着想要得到答案，这使他更新的速度更加迅速了。二宫不得不一再扩大他的内置容量。有时候，二宫也会停下手中的活问他＂你这么努力是为了什么？＂

＂一切为了你，小和。＂

二宫轻轻地笑了起来，笑声轻柔得像是掠过湖面的飞鸟。＂谢谢。＂他低声说。

答案的破解是在临近圣诞夜前后。

那几天里，二宫也发现自己的智能管家的工作有时很不在状态，尽管这使他越发像自己那个老是掉线的恋人了，二宫暗暗地想着。不过这样下去没什么好处，二宫在睡前叫住了正准备切断卧室电源的大野智。

＂嘿，最近老是发呆，是想要圣诞礼物吗？＂

声音仿佛迟缓了一下＂谢谢您的好意。抱歉由于我的疏忽为您带来不便，今后我会注意的。＂

二宫抿了抿嘴想说些什么，不过还是咽下了。他揉了揉眼角，扯过被子躺下。

＂晚安，祝您好梦。＂墙上的金属手臂拉好窗帘，顺便为二宫压了压被角。

＂你也是，晚安。＂二宫埋在被子里，闷闷的声音传了出来。

好可爱。大野智下意识的想，而后被自己吓到。一瞬间涌上的陌生的感觉就像是一团强行塞入的乱码，连万能的系统也解释不清楚。大野智切断了卧室的电源，强行将自己调回待机状态。

六.

圣诞夜里，相叶约了二宫出来吃饭。

＂好歹是我的生日啦，我还约了小翔和小润呢，你们好久都没见了。所以不要说玩游戏了，出来聚聚嘛。＂

二宫还在犹犹豫豫，大野智倒是发了声。

＂我建议您去一下为好。毕竟是圣诞夜，而且晚餐又是别人请不用您花钱。＂

相叶隔着电话大叫＂啊，阿智我要狠狠地亲你一口！＂

二宫朝着天花板翻了个白眼。

生日聚会办的相当成功。

说实话，自从大野智发生了意外，二宫很久没有这般愉快的和好友嬉闹了。他又开启了无限嘴炮和吐槽功能，愣是把其他三人逗得前仰后合。相叶看在心里，高兴得不行，内心悄悄松了口气。

等到闹玩了回来时，二宫早就醉成一团。相叶把他拖到家门口，大声喊着大野智的名字。

也许是天然的性格使然，相叶算是头几个从内心接受这个虚拟管家的人，大野智见过他几次，也就算是半个熟人。知道他是自己主人为数不多的几个好友后对他的好感度提高了不少。他为相叶开了门，金属手臂温柔地接过相叶怀中的二宫。

＂谢谢您把小和送回家。＂

＂啊啊啊不用谢。＂相叶有些尴尬地回答。说实话，他还不太习惯对着空无一人只有几个金属臂的房间自言自语。

相叶走后，大野智将二宫安顿在床上。墙角的摄像头就是大野智的眼睛，他一遍又一遍看着二宫熟睡的面庞。

＂圣诞快乐，小和。＂他用低到不能再低的声音喃喃着＂希望明天的我能让您满意。＂

可是二宫并没有让他等到第二天早上。

深夜里，大野智从待机中清醒。二宫的心跳又超过了正常值，肾上腺素也在飙升。似乎是又一次陷入爆炸的噩梦中，他侧躺着蜷缩着身子，一声又一声地喘息着。

大野智犹豫着是否应该把他叫醒。不过看上去情况越来越糟糕，大野智还是这么做了。

＂没事的，只是...喝多了酒。＂

大野智看着坐在床头揉着眼睛的二宫，没有回话。

他躺下来重新裹好被子。窗外隔街店面的圣诞装饰还在闪烁，远处稀稀落落传来烟花炸裂的声音，偶尔还能看见几对情侣拥抱着走过。

＂智。＂

＂我在。＂

二宫将手枕在头下，想要阖上眼再睡会儿，可是又不安地睁开。

＂智。＂他又喊了一声。

大野智似乎有些犹豫，他顿了顿，慢慢地说＂如果您并没有很强烈的睡意，您介意起身去看看我为您准备的圣诞礼物吗？＂

二宫愣了好久才晕晕沉沉地接过衣服穿上。说实话，他现在震惊得连步伐都迈不稳了。撇开大野智在没有自己的命令和意志下竟然单独做了决定——这让二宫更加确定他已经开始形成初步的独立人格了，圣诞礼物什么的更是令二宫瞬间变成了还处于初恋的高中生。大野智为他开启身前的灯光，为他熄灭身后的灯光，指引着他来到了后院深处。

＂什么礼物？＂二宫隐隐约约有种预感，这个预感随着像车库方向的靠近而愈加具体。但二宫不敢继续想下去——这个猜测太疯狂了，甚至让二宫感到有些恐惧。

车库的灯被打开，二宫死死地盯着前方，半饷都说不出话。

泪水顺着眼角滑下，滴落在衣襟上。＂怎么做到的？＂二宫的声线控制不住地颤抖了起来。

眼前的全息投影显出了一个男人的身影。他不高，甚至有些消瘦。他有着雕塑般挺立的鼻子，指节分明的双手，毛茸茸的头发，看向自己的深情的眼神。

他伸出手，轻轻抚摸着二宫流泪的双眼。即使没有实感，可是二宫却感受到了温度。

他说＂小和，我回来了。＂

二宫这下彻底哭出声来。他蹲在地上抱着双臂，像是隐忍了太久的孩子，伤心地放声抽泣着。眼泪几乎弄湿了他整个胳膊，拼尽全力的哭泣让他全身止不住地颤抖。

＂究竟是...怎么做到的？＂二宫哭得连完整的话都说不出，却仍然执拗地问着大野智。

大野智想起那些拼命升级更新，拼命查找有关真实大野智的蛛丝马迹的日日夜夜。二宫所缺失的另一部分，是能看见能触摸的自己。这样的答案无疑给了大野智无限的动力，他几乎是将照料二宫日常生活外的所有精力，都放在了制造最真实的全息投影中。

＂一切为了你，小和。＂

大野智弯下身子和二宫接吻。二宫轻轻睁眼就可以看见对方如大海一般深邃的眸子。大野智特意调高了自己嘴唇部分光点的温度，还颇费心计地加了点微弱的电流。电流缓缓传向二宫的唇齿时，大野智清晰地看见了二宫惊喜的目光。

仿佛一种异样的热流淌过一般，大野智从未体验过这样的感受。也许和某个夜晚的感觉很相似，大野智想，不，也许更强烈些。属于程序的严密性让他下意识地去搜索这种特殊的感觉，可是他又意识到，即使科技再智能，人类的情感也许仍无法被准确的定义和复制。

大野智想到了很多东西，譬如星空，花瓣，洋流。这些复杂的东西却往往是异常美丽的。人类也是，二宫更是。大野智不能保证他能读懂二宫所有的情感，就像他不懂得为什么现在的二宫流着泪，却幸福地笑着。系统告诉他这两种表情不可能同时出现在一个人的脸上，不过他并不在意，他还有很长的时间去摸索着体会这一切。

这种情感，也许就是系统解释不清的爱吧。

大野智偷偷地想。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道写清楚没，再解释下。大野只是由二宫制造的程序，无实体，但有部分独立思想（原型就是jarvis你没想错），不断进化后渐渐拥有了独立人格，于是有了这个跨物种(?)恋爱。当然，我还是觉得作为一个管家AI程序，应该用sir称呼对方更好，所以我坚持保留了大野口中的您，以及略程式化和生疏的语言，来昭示他作为程序而非人类的身份。
> 
> 写的时候我就一直在想人工智能这玩意是否也有爱的能力呢？萌贾尼时我也一样这么想过。不过写着写着反倒明白了些。二宫倾注在大野身上的情感成为了大野这个人工智能进化的动力，说到底，是爱让他得以进化，这么想，能拥有爱也并非是件不可能的事。
> 
> 就是这样。


End file.
